fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Wandering Over Yonder
Ed, Edd n Eddy Wandering Over Yonder is a fanfiction crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy and Wander Over Yonder. Plot The Eds build a scam that has yet gone wrong. The Eds and the kids were all sent to a planet and meet Wander and Sylvia. Transcript Part One: Mirror Dimensions Eddy: (excited) "We're gonna be rich, Double D!" Edd: "Just finishing up the mirrors, Eddy. A little update and it's---" Ed: "Here they come, Eddy!" Eddy: "Suckers at 12:00!" (The Kids come and look at the mirror dimension scam) Kevin: "Mirrors? Is that what you dorks can come up with?" Eddy: "They're not just mirrors, Kevin. They are Mirror Dimension Portals! Only a quarter percent, you'll go inside marvelous dimensions that lurks inside the mirrors!" Jonny: "Right on!" Jimmy: "I'm in!" Sarah: "Me, too!" Nazz: "That looks cool!" Rolf: "Rolf is amused!" Kevin: "This better not bite, dork!" (They all put quarters inside the jar, as Eddy squeals in excitement) (The kids all stand at the mirror, waiting for the portal to come up, Edd and Eddy stand too) Eddy: "Hey, Lumpy, crank it up!" Ed: "Okay, Eddy!" (Ed tries to pull the handle, but won't go down) Eddy: (angry) "Come on, what's takin' ya?! Put in some muscles!" Ed: "Okay, Eddy!" (Ed's face turns blue as he pulls the handle even harder, but he broke the handle) Ed: "Uh oh!" (The mirror works, but malfunctions, as Ed gets sucked inside the mirror) Ed: "Uh oh!" (Ed screams as he gets sucked inside the mirror) Edd and Eddy: "Ed!" (They try to rescue Ed but grabbing his feet, but they get sucked inside the mirror) Edd: "Not good, not good!" Eddy: "Mommy!" (They scream as they get sucked inside the mirror) (The kids scream as they get sucked inside the portal too) (The mirror breaks after everyone is inside the portal. Meanwhile, inside the mirror portal) Everyone: "AAAAAAAHHH!!!!" (Everyone scream in terror as they're inside the portal) Nazz: "This is not cool!" Kevin: "I think I'm gonna heeve!" Jimmy: "Where are we going, Eddy?" Eddy: "I do not know!" Jonny: "Look, Plank says he sees the exit!" Eddy: "Looks like this is gonna be a bumpy ride!" Sarah: "No kidding, fathead!" (To Be Continued) Part Two: Meeting Wander and Sylvia (Wander and Sylvia are laying on the grass) Wander: "Sure is a beautiful day, eh Sylvia?" Sylvia: "Sure is, Wander! Sure---" (Sylvia hears a loud noise) Sylvia: "Is?" (The noise comes from the portal) Wander: "Jumpin' jupiter! What is that?! Sylvia: "I think we better run!" (She grabs Wander and hide at the tree. They peek at the portal as the Eds and the kids fall out of the portal) Everyone: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" (Everyone scream as they fall from the dimension portal, and land on the grass. They groan in pain as they get up) Nazz: "Ow, that hurts!" Kevin: "Where are we, dork?" Eddy: "How should I know, ask Mr. Stupid Stine who broke the handle and sent us here!" (Ed stares at something) Sarah: "What are you looking at, Ed!" (Ed points to the tree where Wander and Sylvia are hiding, who are still peeking at them) Ed: "That!" Edd: "A tree?" Eddy: "Quit lookin' at the tree, cause you've gotta explainin' to do!" Ed: "Two somethings are at that tree." Sylvia: "I think they see us, Wander." Wander: "Why don't we go greet them?" Sylvia: "Wait, Wander!" (Wander comes from the tree) Wander: "Greetings, fellows! My name is Wander, who are you?" Ed: (waving) "My name is Ed!" Edd: "I'm Double D!" Eddy: "Eddy, who wants to know?" Sarah: "I'm Sarah!" Jimmy: "Jimmy!" Jonny: "I'm Jonny and this is Plank!" Kevin: "The name's Kevin!" Rolf: "I am Rolf, the son of a shepherd!" Nazz: "I'm Nazz!" Wander: "Hey, Sylvia, why don't you come out the tree?" (Wander grabs Sylvia from the tree) Wander: "This is Sylvia!" (Sylvia smiles nervously and waves at the Eds and kids) Ed: (points at Sylvia) "It's a horse!" (Ed runs up to Sylvia to give her a big hug) Sylvia: "No, no, wait, I---" (Ed leaps to Sylvia and hugs her) Wander: "Awww, he likes you!" Sylvia: "Get off!" (Sylvia pushes Ed off her) Sylvia: "And I ain't a horse, I'm a Zbornak!" Eddy: "A what?" Sylvia: (sighs) "Never mind. Listen, we're not animals, we're aliens!" Ed: "You're aliens? Cool!" (Ed was about to hug Sylvia again, but she pushes him out the way) Sylvia: "Let's not do that again. Anyway, let's talk about you, where did you all come from?" Eddy: "We came from that portal that Lumpy the Idiot broke!" Wander: "Say, who's Lumpy?" Eddy: (points at Ed) "Ed, who else?" Wander: "Hey, why do they call you Double D?" Edd: "Well, actually my name is Edd with two D's, but my real name is Eddward!" Sylvia: "Gee, what a coincidence, you have the same names." Wander: "What's with that sock on your head?" Edd: "Well, for your information, it's a hat' and trust me, Wander, you don't wanna know." Wander: "Come on, please?" Jimmy: "Me too, I wanna know!" Jonny: "Me and Plank wanna know too!" The Kids and Wander: "Show us! Show us! Show us! Show us!" Edd: "Okay, okay, but you're not gonna like it!" Wander: "Oh, come on, it can't be that---" (Edd takes off his hat) Wander: (shocked and terrified) "B-b-b-bad?" (Edd reveals what's under his hat, showing a big bruise. All the kids freak out, exccept for Eddy and Ed, who already know what's under his hat) Sarah: "I think it just moved, Jimmy!" Jimmy: "OH, THE HORROR!!!" Jonny: (covering Plank's eyes) "Don't look, Plank!" Nazz: "Oh, that ain't cool!" Kevin: (laughing at Edd's bruise) "This is where I'm gonna bust a gut!" Rolf: (covering his eyes) "The bruise makes Rolf not to look at it!" Sylvia: "That's just disturbing." Wander: (covering his eyes) "My eyes! They're burning! Oh, they burn!" (Edd slowly puts his hat back on) Jimmy: (covering his eyes) "Did you put the hat back on?" Edd: "Yes, the hat's back on, you can look now." Sylvia: "What happened to your head?" Edd: "Well, I got hurt in a dodgeball accident." Sylvia: "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Wander: (panting to calm down) "Okay, I'm gonna forget I ever saw that, let's go on a picnic." Jonny: "Sounds good to me, I'm starving!" Sarah: "Let's go, Jimmy!" Jimmy: "Coming, Sarah!" (The Eds and the kids follow Wander and Sylvia as they go on a picnic) (To Be Continued) Part Three: Picnic (Wander, Sylvia, the Eds and kids go up a hill) Wander: "Hears the perfect spot." Eddy: "Finally, we've been walking like forever, and I'm starved." (Wander grabs a picnic basket from his hat. He sets a picnic on the ground, as everyone sits. Wander gets sandwiches from the basket) Wander: "Here ya go, everyone. Which do you want? Mustard or mayo? Mustard or mayo? Mustard or mayo? Muatard or mayo?" (Wander keeps asking the question, while Eddy is really annoyed by him) Eddy: "I'm starting to feel like he's another Jonny." Wander: "Mustard or mayo? Mustard or mayo? Mustard or mayo?" Eddy: "I don't care, just gimme a sandwich." Wander: "Okay." (He gives Eddy a sandwich) Wander: (whispering) "It's mustard!" Ed: "I want the mustard!" Wander: "Okay! Here ya go!" (He gives Ed a sandwich) Edd: "Mustard, please?" (He gives Edd a sandwich) Sarah: "I want mustard!" Jimmy: "Me, too!" (He gives Sarah and Jimmy each a sandwich) Jonny: "We want mayo!" (He gives Jonny a sandwich) Kevin: "Just gimme a sandwich, will ya?" Wander: "Okay!" (He gives Kevin a sandwich) Wander: (whispering) "It's mayo!" Rolf: "Rolf wants the mayo, yes?" Wander: "Here!" (He gives Rolf a sandwich) Nazz: "I go for mustard." Wander: "Here ya go!" (He gives Nazz a sandwich. He gives Sylvia a sandwich and also himself one too) Sylvia: "I need to go. I'll be back, Wander!" Wander: (with mouthfull) "Okay!" Eddy: "Where she's going?" Wander: "She needs to go to the little Zbornak room." (During nighttime, the Eds, kids and Wander sit and Sylvia is still gone)